User blog:Coloured Flames/Brooklyn in Bullworth part 5-- Bullies
I was still just standing outside the library and reading my schedule when someone hit me from behind. I fell forwards, and as soon as I hit the ground i rolled out of the way as my attacker launched a kick in my direction. I had had a lot of practice when it came to dodging-- it's what you would expect from the former school dodgeball champion. My attacker was that kid with blonde hair. AGAIN. "Bite me, dillweeb!" He positively shouted at me. I scrambled to my feet and glared at him. "What's your problem?" I growled. "Who are you, even?!" "Trent," he answered, giving me a grin that wasn't at all friendly. "I'm just giving you a little Bullworth welcome." Another punch came in my direction. I stepped out of the way-- it's not as if i'd never been hit before. Trent suddenly stared into my eyes and began to laugh at me. "What's with your eyes?! HUSKY DOG!" Ohhh, he'd really pushed the wrong button! Angry, i grabbed his shoulders and shoved him backwards. He fell into the wall. "What'd you just say about me?" I yelled. Trent pushed himself up the wall and repeated his insult. I threw a punch at his face but he raised his fists up to his face and blocked me. I darted back and stood away, breathing hard with exhileration. "Wait till Russell hears about you!" Trent smirked. "Oi, Trent?! What's going on?" Just what i needed: more Bullies. "Nothing, Wade." Trent turned to 'Wade', a red haired Bully. Wade was walking towards us side by side another guy in a white shirt, this one with a bruised face and dark brown hair. "Who's this jerk?" The dark haired boy asked in a New York accent. Trent shrugged, but i answered. "I'm Brooklyn Kallicko, for your information." All the Bullies suddenly started laughing as soon as i said that. "What kind of a name is 'Brooklyn?!' AHAHA!" Wade kept getting closer. I glared at him. "Aye Tom? How 'bout we beat this Kalli-whatsit kid to a pulp?" Trent asked, smirking at the dark haired boy. "Sure, sure!" Tom suddenly lunged at me and grabbed my shoulders. I could sense that he was either going to punch my stomach really hard or throw me backwards. "Are you part Husky?" Tom growled into my face. "Your eyes are so--" I didn't allow him to finish. Angrily, i jerked my knee up so quickly that he probably would be singing soprano for a week. He crumpled over and i shook him away, leaping backwards away from them. Tom was lying on the floor, holding his soft spot. "Want more?" I barked, balling my hands into fists. Trent and Wade were moving forwards slowly, fists held up in front of them. Crud, now I was in for it. "Hey! Are you fighting?!" I turned to see a small kid running towards us wearing a dark blue vest over a pink shirt. Trent and Wade, who had picked up Tom, stared guiltily at the small person. "Well?" The pink-shirted guy repeated. "No Petey." answered Tom in a very high voice. "We were just walking along when this idiot jumps out at us and kicks me in the crotch." "HA!" I laughed rather loudly. Petey stared at me. So this was the head boy guy Jimmy talked about? "I didn't attack them for no reason." I went on. "First Trent attacked me, insulted my eyes, and then he got some backup and we had a bit of a tussell." I pointed at Tom, who was still moaning. Pete nodded slowly to me, before turning to the Bullies. "You do realize that fighting is forbidden here, don't you?" All of the white-shirted maniacs nodded quickly. "Yes." "Get out of here." Petey barked. They all nodded again and scampered away. "Thanks... Pete." I grinned at him. He waved his hand as if it was nothing. "Honestly, i've always wanted to do that. Before I became head boy they never left me alone." he smirked. "You could call this payback. Who are you, by the way?" "Brooklyn Kallicko." I answered for the three-hundredth time. "Ah." Pete nodded. "Any idea what clique you want to be in?" "Maybe Preps." I shrugged. "According to Jimmy, they liked me." He nodded again. "Well, I gotta go. Be careful." With that Petey was off, leaving me alone again. Category:Blog posts